Historia de un Bar
by Kiro S
Summary: Hay muchas historias que pasan en los bares y esta es una de ellas...


Historia de un Bar

Ella

Aquí estoy yo, tratando de olvidar… aun tratando… han sido tantos años desde que nuestra boda se arruino… cuando creyó que yo estaba muerta dijo que me amaba, entonces porque lo negó, seguro solo fue mi imaginación… cada día todo empeoraba… hasta ese día habíamos peleado como siempre y como siempre termine golpeándolo, cuando regreso de su pequeño viaje había algo en su mirada, creo que era dolor o talvez solo lo imagine… aun recuerdo sus palabras

-Esto debe terminar, yo se que no estas contenta con el compromiso que nuestros padres arreglaron, así que me iré. Yo no quiero que alguien haga algo que no desea.

-…bien

Bien, no estaba bien, esa noche se fue, por qué no pude decírselo, por qué no pude decirle que quería estar a su lado siempre…talvez fue por temor, temor a ser rechazada… pero por qué tenia miedo si lo iba a perder ya no tenia porque hacerlo… creo que quería creer que me amaba y por eso se iba y que volvería, fue un sueño demasiado grande. Creí que tomar me haría olvidarlo… eso fue lo que escuche a alguien decir, a mi familia no le gusto nada que lo hiciera y aun no les gusta pero no pueden hacer nada, al principio no podía soportar mucho, pero con le tiempo era más difícil que el alcohol hiciera su efecto en mi, es mas ahora ya no tiene ningún efecto en mi pero sigo creyendo que talvez me ayude a olvidar… otro sueño mío… cada vez que tomo recuerdo por qué lo hago y lo recuerdo más. Talvez eso es lo que deseo, nunca olvidarlo y la verdad no quiero hacerlo.

El

Nunca había tomado hasta ese día… fue lo mejor para ella aunque a mi me destrozara, se que ella ahora debe ser feliz… me hubiera gustado ser yo el que la hiciera feliz pero eso no era posible… yo no era el hombre al que ella amaba y no podía obligarla a que se casara conmigo, hubiera sido injusto y egoísta. Ser yo feliz a cambio de la felicidad de ella?…nunca… su felicidad es lo más importante.

Esa noche murió mi orgullo, mi alma y mi corazón… ahora que lo pienso, porque no le dije lo que sentía ya que había muerto mi orgullo?… si, fue porque mi corazón también murió, no quería sufrir mas, no quería oírla decir "No te Amo", si ella lo hubiera dicho mi dolor hubiera sido indescriptible, aunque siempre me sentí lleno de dolor no estalle por una esperanza, una muy lejana esperanza a la que se aferra mi corazón…talvez…. Aun hoy quisiera morir pero es la misma esperanza que evito que explotara la que me mantiene aferrado a la vida… además de de su recuerdo, su sonrisa, su hermosura… es extraño, yo siempre estuve diciendo que era fea y marimacho sabiendo que era mentira, que en realidad yo la amaba y aun la amo… me pregunto como hubiera sido todo si le hubiera dicho la verdad.

Ella

…Porque no se lo dije…si, lo se, por mi estúpido orgullo…por no querer parecer débil… pero si lo iba a perder por que no se lo dije?…Miedo? si, fue el miedo, miedo a que el no sintiera nada por mi… Talvez por eso no llore y salte a sus brazos para que no me dejara, al alguna parte de mi mente había una voz que me decía que el me amaba y que regresaría, que volveríamos a estar juntos… aun hoy sigo escuchando esa voz, aun después de tantos años, siento que regresara, puedo sentir que esta cerca.

El

Como me gustaría volver con ella pero se que ahora es feliz, ella ya debe haber encontrado a alguien, siempre tuvo a muchos hombres tras de ella…

A veces su recuerdo es tan fuerte que puedo casi sentirla a mi lado, hay momentos… como este en el que puedo sentir el olor de su perfume, tan delicado, me gustaría por lo menos volver a verla, no solamente en la fotografía que he guardado de ella durante todos estos años… quiero verla, seguramente ahora es más hermosa que antes… quiero verla, pero no puedo verla mi dolor seria demasiado, no podría soportar sabiendo que yo ya no debo estar cerca de ella estorbando en su vida.

Hay tanto que debí haberle dicho, aun cuando su respuesta me hubiera derrumbado, debí decírselo, decirle cuanto la amaba, que siempre que luchaba era por ella, que siempre entrenaba para ser mas fuerte y poder protegerla de todo y todos los que intentaran dañarla, pero mi temor pudo más… yo que he enfrentado tantas cosas y que he sufrido muchas más en mi vida, por que temía sufrir su rechazo?… si… fue porque en verdad lo que me aterraba era vivir sin ella y veanme ahora, estoy aquí sin ella sentado en un bar, recordando que trato de olvidarla y dándome cuenta de que nunca podré hacerlo.

Dije que no podría vivir sin ella pero ahora lo estoy haciendo… no se como lo he logrado, talvez sea por mi esperanza, de que talvez ella sienta algo por mi y que cuando la vea nuevamente todo sea dicho, eso es lo único que no me deja morir. Ya es hora de irme. Es extraño… aunque talvez no tanto, vivimos en la misma ciudad pero nunca nos hemos encontrado, seguro es porque esta es una ciudad muy grande, será mejor que salga, esta lloviendo… ya no me importa, hace mucho tiempo me cure de mi maldición pero no me importa. A mi izquierda esta mi mundo, mi soledad a mi derecha esta ella, el camino a ella, siempre he venido a esta bar y cada vez que salgo siento el deseo correr hacia donde ella esta pero mi temor siempre gana…

Ella

Me pregunto si el me recordara, seguramente no… siempre tuvo muchas mujeres hermosas tras él y eso me llenaba de celos, aunque yo nunca lo admitiera, seguro que el ya tiene a alguien, quien quiera que este con el debe ser muy feliz, él, aunque no lo demostraba, siempre se preocupaba por todos, siempre sabia que hacer para alegrar a los demás, aun cuando el causaba el dolor.

Ya es tarde, será mejor que regrese a casa.

Aquí estoy, parada frente a un bar, recordando para que vine aquí, recordando que quiero olvidar. Esta lloviendo, no me importa, es más me agrada la sensación del agua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Observa el camino a mi derecha, el camino a mi casa, estoy bastante lejos, estuve caminando todo el día hasta que me detuve aquí, sintiendo que aquí podría encontrar lo que buscaba. Mejor regreso a casa.

(fin 1)

Ella

Me pregunto si el me recordara, seguramente no… siempre tuvo muchas mujeres hermosas tras él y eso me llenaba de celos, aunque yo nunca lo admitiera, seguro que el ya tiene a alguien, quien quiera que este con el debe ser muy feliz, él, aunque no lo demostraba, siempre se preocupaba por todos, siempre sabia que hacer para alegrar a los demás, aun cuando el causaba el dolor.

Ya es tarde, será mejor que regrese a casa.

Y aquí estoy, parada frente a un bar, recordando para que vine aquí, recordando que quiero olvidar. Esta lloviendo, no me importa, es más me agrada la sensación del agua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Observa el camino a mi derecha, el camino a mi casa, estoy bastante lejos, estuve caminando todo el día hasta que me detuve aquí, sintiendo que aquí podría encontrar lo que buscaba. Mejor regreso a casa. No puede ser…acaso es posible? Era él! aunque solo lo vi un momento antes de que cruzara la esquina, su mismo cabello, su misma figura… debió ser solo mi imaginación. Será mejor que regrese a casa.

El

Fue solo un sueño? Aunque ser por un momento creí haberla visto, antes de cruzar la vi, estaba frente a ese bar pero cuando regrese no había nadie.

Seguro solo fue una cruel broma de mi mente.

Ambos

Espero que seas feliz, aunque me gustaría decirte que te amo.

Fin

(fin 2)

El

Ya es hora de irme. Es extraño… aunque talvez no tanto, vivimos en la misma ciudad pero nunca nos hemos encontrado, seguro es porque esta es una ciudad muy grande, será mejor que salga, esta lloviendo… ya no me importa, hace mucho tiempo me cure de mi maldición pero no me importa.

A mi izquierda esta mi mundo, mi soledad a mi derecha esta ella, el camino a ella, siempre he venido a esta bar y cada vez que salto siento el deseo correr hacia donde ella esta pero mi temor siempre gana…

Ella

No puede ser…acaso es posible? Era él! aunque solo lo vi un momento antes de que cruzara la esquina, su mismo cabello, su misma figura… debió ser solo mi imaginación.

Seguro solo fue una cruel broma de mi mente. Me doy la vuelta y observo mi camino, insegura de tomarlo pensando en huir de todo y todos, oigo pasos, seguro es alguien que busca este bar…

-Akane-

Una voz me llama, reconozco esa voz, tengo miedo de voltear y darme cuenta de que solo era mi imaginación.

El

No era un sueño, pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma cuando creí verla parada frente a ese bar observándome. Volví sobre mis pasos y ahí estaba ella de espaldas a mi, camine hasta estar a unos pasos de ella, la llamo, parece que no me escucha o no me quiere escuchar… debe ser un sueño… si lo es no quiero despertar, muchas veces he soñado con momentos como este pero siempre despierto antes de poder decirle que la amo… esta vez no será así, se lo diré, la llamo una vez más.

-Akane? Eres tú?

Ella

Sigo escuchando su voz, tengo que afrontar mi temor, se que si no esta ahí mi tristeza aumentara… tengo que afrontar mi miedo… me doy la vuelta aun insegura… no puedo creerlo, ahí esta él, tan varonil como siempre… trato de hablar, trato de acercarme, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente no funcionan… debo luchar.

-Ra…ranma-

Es todo lo que puedo decir, estoy para frente al hombre que amo y eso fue todo lo que pude decir.

El

-Hola Akane-

Si que soy estúpido, estoy aquí frente a la mujer que amo y eso es todo lo que se me ocurre decir.

Ella

Si es él! Intento no llorar, pero no puedo contenerme, la lluvia se mezcla con mis lagrimas confundiéndolas, no quiero moverme, pienso que si lo hago el desaparecerá… tengo que hacerlo,

-Ranma…

No lo resisto más, lo abrazo fuertemente y él… e-él también me esta abrazando!

El

Esto debe ser un sueño… si lo es nunca quiero despertar… sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, sentir su calidez… ella esta llorando! Puedo sentir sus tibias lagrimas aun entre esta lluvia… tengo que decírselo, es ahora o nunca, levanto su rostro lentamente hasta perderme en sus dulces ojos.

-Akane…hay algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo… nunca fui bueno para expresar mis sentimiento pero de algo estoy seguro… TE AMO… te he amado desde el primer día que te vi como en realidad eres y nunca he podido olvidarte…

No pude continuar hablando, unos dulces labios me lo impidieron… ella me estaba besando de una forma como nadie lo había hecho antes… eso disipo todas mis dudas.

Ella

Dijo que me amaba! No puedo creerlo… lo besé y el me devolvió el beso, estuvimos así varios minutos bajo la lluvia, no me importaba mojarme y el, el aun era un hombre, aunque a mi no me importaba su maldición no pude evitar pensar en lo feliz que debe estar el, seguimos besándonos, todo el mundo desapareció en ese momento. El tiempo seguía corriendo, me separe lentamente de él, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

-Ranma… yo también te amo

Fin Kiro S.

Notas: Al fin termine, la verdad me gusto mucho esta historia, me quedo bien (modestia a parte) pero ustedes serán quienes deben decidir eso, así que criticas, quejas o sugerencias… Nos veremos

Escena fuera del Fic

Ella

Este es el día más feliz de mi vida… ya no seré Akane Tendo, dentro de unos minutos seré Akane Saotome, estamos en una pequeña iglesia solo nosotros dos y un sacerdote, por nuestra propia decisión y no porque nos obliguen, nadie más esta aquí, lo decidimos así para evitar que alguien hiciera lo posible para impedir que nos casemos, aunque no lo crean aun hay algunas personas que quieren evitar que estemos juntos.

El esta al frente vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir, pero se ve tan bien así… yo estoy usando un vestido blanco, largo de tirantes… llego junto a él y la ceremonia empieza.

El

Dios! Se ve tan hermosa! Creo que hasta los ángeles envidian su belleza, la ceremonia avanza hasta que el sacerdote dice…

-Tu Ranma Saotome, tomas a Akane Tendo como tu esposa?

-Mas allá de la muerte Acepto.

-Tu Akane Tendo aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu esposo?

-Mas allá de todo Acepto.

-Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer

Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida… nos besamos… estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que unos aplausos nos interrumpieron. Ella No puedo creerlo! Todos están aquí! No se como pudieron encontrarnos. Ahí estaban todos, nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, todos se acercaron para felicitarnos… este día no podía ser mejor. Al fin estamos casados, se que no será fácil nuestra vida pero eso no importa porque estamos juntos y yo se que será así por siempre.

El principio del Fin

Kiro S.


End file.
